Prove My Point
by Raven Night Wing
Summary: Albus walks in at the wrong time!Changed rating to prevent young people from reading chap 5.
1. Prove My Point

Prove My Point 

Hermione walked down the street to her favorite club. Growing up she never like the idea of going to a bar, getting drunk and leaving with some stranger. As she got older and left Hogwarts she grew to enjoy the few hours she got a weeks to just relax and let loose in between her classes at the local magical college and her job at a muggle book shop. It wasn't that she drank to get drunk or even went to drink alcohol, she just liked the feeling she got when she dressed up just to go dancing.

Tonight Hermione had dressed in her black skin-tight leather mini skirt and black v-neck halter top. She wore on her feet black heels that laced up to just below her knees. Her makeup was light and natural and her hair was hung loose down her back and ended at the small of her back. After years of having uncontrollable curly hair she found a way to keep it straight with little effort.

She flashed her i.d. to the bouncer and walked in. She waved to the bar tender and made her way to a table at the back of the club and sat down. A waitress came over with a drink and placed it on the table.

"I haven't ordered yet, Kayla." exclaimed Hermione.

"I know, Mya, but there's a guy at the bar that was insistent that I bring this over to you." answered Kayla. "He told me to tell you something about polyjuice and whiskers. Does that mean anything to you, cause I'm drawing a blank. Is it a new drink or something?"

Hermione's eyes shot to the bar looking for anyone that knew about that ill forsaken potions she concocted back in her second year. "Kayla, what did this guy look like?"

"Tall, dreamy and had this wonderful baritone voice." she cooed. "He looks older but most likely mid-thirties and gorgeous long black hair. That's him." She pointed to a man leaning against the bar. He was wearing black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, upon his feet were combat boots. The man held up his glass to the two of them.

"I'll be damned." whispered Hermione. She smiled and waved him over. "Thanks Kayla." she handed the girl a few bucks and the girl left. The man walked up to the table and looked down at Hermione.

He gave a slight smile. "Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Granger. I never expected to see you again."

Hermione smirked. "That makes two of us, Professor. Least of all at a muggle club."

"I'm doing some work for Albus. He was very specific about this place." Hermione shook her head. "He had become troublesome ever since that bloody war ended. Always butting."

"Well, that explains you being here. But how did you recognize me? And how did you know about that damned potion?"

"As for the potion I knew all along. In fact Albus made sure that I had those ingredience available. He knew one of you three would know how to brew it properly. But honestly, whiskers?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "That wasn't my fault. If Miss Norris hadn't been near Millicent's robs everything would have been fine. But you haven't answered my first question."

A small smile caressed his lips. "Who wouldn't remember some one like you, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't know if she should be flattered or offended.

"How long have you been here this evening?" he shrugged.

"Sometime between two to three hours. Albus didn't really tell me what I was looking for here. I have to say I do find some of these peoples choice of dancing appalling. To think they would disgrace themselves this way, and in public."

"Well, Professor..."

"Severus, we are no longer professor and student but two people sharing a drink." he corrected.

"Well, Severus have you even gone out on the dance floor and given it a try?"

His face dropped. "I would think not! You of all people should know that I would never..."

Hermione just waved a hand at him. "You can't make a comment about something until you've done it yourself. Trust me, that is one of the best parts about this place. The dancing." Hermione took a sip of her drink and almost choked on it. "What am I drinking?" she coughed.

"Fire Whiskey." he grinned.

She gulped. "How did you get it in here? They don't serve that here."

"I know the bar keep."

The two sat and listened to some songs play over the sound system and continued to talk about what was going on in their lives. After a few drinks and multiple topics the DJ announced that the club was going to be having a Karaoke Contest and the winner would get dinner and movie for two. The winner would be chosen by the club goers.

"Oh Merlin. You've got to be kidding. They really do that?" laughed Severus.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I've hear about these contests were muggles go up and make a complete fool out of themselves trying to sing." he chuckled. "I never believed they would really do that." Kayla walked up to their table.

"Need a refill Mya?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Am I still ineligible to participate in the contest?"

Kayla thought about the answer. "You won, what three months ago, right?" Hermione nodded. "As long as it's been three months then, sure why not?"

"Thanks, Sev I'll be back in a sec." Hermione left the table, leaving Kayla and Severus in an acward silence.

"Sooo, can I get you a refill?" Severus nodded and Kayla took his glass and left. Moments later Hermione came back with a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." she answered innocently. Hermione finished off her third drink.

Severus looked at her, not believing her. "So who is Mya?"

"Oh, that's just a name I go by around here." smiled Hermione.

Soon the DJ's voice came of the speakers again. "Alright everyone! Sign ups for the contest is now over. We will be starting the contest shortly and I'm proud to tell you all that we have a returning winner! Mya has finally decided to sing for us again!" There were a lot of cheering and cat calls. "Now! Let's get the party started! Rebecca S. your up first!"

A girl in her early twenties got up on stage and began singing a song by Pink. Severus had to cover his ears. The girl killed and buried it. Four more people got up and also sang different songs. Finally the DJ came back on and announced that there was only one more singer. "Let's hear it for MYA!" The club burst into cheers and cat calls once again.

Hermione took the microphone from the stand and looked towards the DJ. "Thanks Jay. Hey ya'll!" this made the clubbers scream louder. "Tonight is special for me. Tonight I prove a point to a new friend! Hit it Jay." Soon Christina Aguilera's "Dirty" started to play over the speakers.

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty, you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)

Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm coming through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing No question, time for some action

:Hermione started to get into the dancing and slowly made her way off the stage and onto the dance floor. She stopped randomly and danced very seductively with a few men before making her way back to her table.:

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off

: Severus watched how she moved her hips to the music and how she moved her body in sync with the beat. He leaned back as she approached him. Hermione straddled him and began to rock her hips against his groin. :

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you've got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise

Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

:Severus couldn't help but grow aroused. He fought the urge to grab hold of her and take her.:

Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up You can just put your butt To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's gonna Call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

:After her little lap dance Hermione made her way back up to the stage to end the song. :

Rowdy Dance and getting a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Let's get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

:The whole club was roaring.:

"I do believe we have a winner! Lets hear it for MYA!" There were whistles and cat calls as well as ancores. Hermione took the envelope for the dinner and movie and went back to her table. Severus just looked at her, his face still red and his breathing slowly becoming normal.

"Well?" she asked, seductively.

"W-well?" he chocked out.

Hermione gave an evil smile. "Did I make a complete fool out of myself?"

Severus tried to hide a gulp. "I wouldn't...I'm..." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I do believe this is the first time, Severus you have been rendered speechless. I take it that I was right, for one in my life?" she winked at him.

They sat at their table for a few minutes before Severus said anything. "I will say this much, you have defiantly changed from the know-it-all from school."

"Right, now I'm a damn hot know-it-all." she winked. "But I've picked up a few things in the years leaving Hogwarts, Severus. There are things you couldn't imagine."

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione leaned in close to him and her nose barely touched his.

"Only if your up to the challenge. I wouldn't want to cause you more of a problem, as I felt before. Then again, I could fix that." She quickly pressed her lips to his before he could say anything.

* * *

Ok, all this is a new story by yours truely! There most likely wont be a new chap with this. I just wanted to write a "dirty" story. It may not make any sense to some but remember Hermione has consumed a few drinks and that would explain her actions. Severus is just a guy who really needs to get laid. Looks out of Severus If your out there I'm avaliable! 


	2. Twist of Faith

Twist of Faith 

Severus broke the kiss. He looked into a very tempting woman's eyes. Had she just proposed what he thought she proposed?

"Miss...Granger?"

"Come now, Severus, we both know you find me tempting and it isn't as if we are still back at school." very slowly she positioned herself so that she was straddling Severus' leg.

"Your drunk." he said, trying his damnest not to think about how she was rocking her hips into his groin. "I don't wish to take advantage of you in this state."

Hermione giggled. "Please, it seems to me that you would much like to take advantage of this situation." she rocked a little deeper. Severus let out a deep growl. "See."

He took a deep breath. "I think it would be wise for you to return to your home and sleep the alcohol off. Maybe when you've sobered up then we could discuss what you're proposing." He placed his hand on her hips and gently lifted her off his lap. 'I'm sure Albus would love to hear about this.' he said to himself.

"And how do you expect me to get home?" asked Hermione, with her hands on her hips. "You seem to think that I'm not able to make a simple dissention as to who I wish to sleep with, how could I find my own way home?"

If the situation was lacking the alcohol he would find her actions almost cute. 'Bloody Hell! Did I just say I found her cute?' he shook his head. "As a responsible adult I'll make sure you get home in one piece."

Severus lead Hermione from the club and down the street. He wasn't entirely sure as to where she lived or if he could find a fire place to floo her home. The only other thing that came to mind was to bring her back to his flat and just have her sleep it off. His mind kept returning to the seductive dance that only happened moments ago. He wouldn't deny that he had been turned on and that he just wish that he could just take her then and there, but that wasn't how any sexual experience should happen.

"Bloody Hell!" cried the girl beside him. Severus turned to see Hermione leaning against the wall of a building. "I hate these damn shoes. Every time I wear them I twist my ankle. When the hell am I going to learn?"

Severus mentally chuckled to himself. "Can you walk?" Hermione looked up at him. The look in her eyes look like a cross between shock and bewilderment.

"Professor? When did you get here?" Severus cocked an eyebrow. Hermione looked around. "And where is here?"

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione continued to look at Severus, then something hit her, "You were at the club with me, and you bought me a drink, right?" He nodded. "Damn it! How much of a complete fool did I make of myself?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't normally drink, but when I do I tend to loose myself. It takes searing pain to snap me back into reality. Like what I'm feeling right now. Please tell me I didn't do something stupid?"

Severus had heard of how sometimes a magical being could be thrown into a subconscious mental state if drugs or alcohol were introduced to their systems, he just never met one. These beings were rare and were most commonly sprites and gnomes, but it wasn't uncommon for a witch to have this condition. Pain was the only way to bring the being out of the trance.

"So, your a funelgus?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Then tell me, Miss Granger, why is it you go to a club?"

"I go to dance and hang out. I normally just drink tea or water. But when someone orders me a drink I would just smile and pretend that I'm not thirsty. Somehow I didn't think you, of all people, would buy me a drink."

Severus bend down and inspected Hermione's ankle. It had already begun to swell. "And why is that, Miss Granger?"

"For one you have yet to call me by my name. Not once tonight."

"And how do you know I didn't while you were, how should I put this, seducing me?"

Hermione was horrified. "I didn't. Oh, Goddess, tell me your joking." Severus looked up from her ankle.

An evil grin crossed his lips. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm not. But then again it was most entertaining to watch you dance to that song." If possible her face paled even more. "Oh, yes. Now what was that song...that's right 'Dirty'. Most entertaining. I was quite impressed with your lap dance."

Hermione wanted to die. "Please, Goddess no! I didn't! And everyone saw...I can never show my face there again!" Severus chuckled. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I must say, it is nice to see that you've grown up and moved on from the stuffy Gryffindor you were at school." he stood from his kneeling position and dusted off his pants. "I can't allow you to walk home now. I do hope you realize that."

"That bad?"

"I have some potions at my flat that will take care of this. That is if your willing to allow me to help." Hermione nodded. "Well we can do this one of two ways, you lean against me and I help to get there or I just carry you."

Hermione burst out laughing. "That would be a site."

She pushed herself from the wall and nearly fell. She had to bite back her tears. Severus saw the pain fill her eyes. He knew he was going to regret this. He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. A small gasp left her as he took her by surprise. Out of instincts she brought her arms around his neck. A blush slowly crept over her face.

"These are the days I wish I had stuck to that damned diet." she said softly.

Severus smiled inward. "This is nothing compared to Hagrid during a binge. It takes both myself and Albus just to levitate the poor ofe."

"Did you just compare me to Hagrid?" she asked quickly.

"Of course not. I was just simply explaining to you that your not heavy. Your actually quite light."

First he was tending to her twisted ankle, then he was carrying her and now he was complementing her, what was going to be next?

"Tell me, Severus, did I really cause a scene at the club?"

"You won first prize in the Karaoke contest. I'm sure you left a few gentlemen a bit," he cleared his throat, "frustrated." Hermione's head fell back as she groaned.

"Why me?"

"Just luckily I guess." She quickly picked her head back up.

"Since when did you make jokes and became the white knight?" Severus raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand the question. "I remember the night of my graduation and you said and I quote 'Good ridden.' And I can't being to tell you all the terrible things you said about me while I was in school."

"Do you honestly think you would have done half as well if I had been soft on you in school?" He asked as he approached a house. "I knew before you came to school how smart you were. Why do you think I kept at you?"

"Utter dislike?" Severus gently put her down as he withdrew his keys from his coat pocket.

"Think again." was all he said as he opened the door. He once again picked Hermione up and walked inside.

A small house-elf with large bulging blue eyes looked up at Severus and Hermione. "Is Sir bringing home the new Mistress?" she asked. Hermione gasped. "Sir is carrying Misses over the threshold. Tis custom when new Mistress joins Sir."

"No, Ria. She is not my new bride. She is a former student that needs my help. Could you please go and get me some hot water and an ace wrap from my first aid box in the bathroom?" The small house-elf nodded and quickly ran off further into the house. Severus walked into, what Hermione thought, was the living room. He gently placed her on the sofa.

"You don't bring many girls home, I gather?" A small blush crept around Severus' neck.

"Not normally." The two sat in silence while they waited for Ria to return. Soon they could hear the sloshing of water. Ria placed the small tub of water on the floor and handed Severus the ace wrap. She bowed again and left the room.

"So, why don't you live in your manor?" asked Hermione as he began to examine her ankle again. "OW!"

"Sorry." he said quietly. "I do live there. I'm just staying here for the summer. I have a friend out here who told me about a shop where I could fine a seer. The school is looking for a new Divination teacher. Albus insisted that I come here." He slowly drizzled hot water over her foot. A sensation crawled up her leg and she shivered. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "No, just tickled. Dumbledore sent you to the club to find the seer?" He nodded.

"The bar tender is the friend I just mentioned. It seems that one of his waitresses is an amazing seer, but after I saw you I just kind of..."

"Wondered?"

"Could you blame me? I mean, and please forgive me for saying this, but you've become a looker." A grin formed across her lips.

* * *

I'm doing this only because you begged! So tell me if I should continue. If your luckly i may and maybe the next would be based around a lil sompin, sompin :winkwink:


	3. Promise of Tomorrow

"The bar tender is the friend I just mentioned. It seems that one of his waitresses is an amazing seer, but after I saw you I just kind of..." 

"Wondered?"

"Could you blame me? I mean, and please forgive me for saying this, but you've become a looker." A grin formed across her lips.

* * *

"Am I to believe that you, Mr. Snape have just complimented me?" asked Hermione.

A blush crept up Severus' neck. "As it pains me to admit it, yes." Her grin grew. "Don't read anything into it, Miss Granger."

"Oh, I wont." she pretended to be hurt. "It's just that you so rarely compliment someone. I'm just touched that you, of all people, would find me a 'looker,' as you so colorfully put it."

'I should have just kept my mouth shut.' he said to himself.

Hermione knew that Severus was feeling a little on edge and didn't want to make him angry, so she changed the topic. "Did Dumbledore tell you what this new seer would look like?" He shook his head.

"All he told me was that the girl would have brown eyes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Way to narrow that down!" Severus had to chuckle. "At least you know that this seer is a female. And that she had one of the worlds most common eyes color."

"Yes." Severus looked back down at Hermione's ankle. The swelling had slightly gone down. He still held her tiny foot in his hands. He gently started to massage the arch. Hermione's head fell back and a small grin formed on her lips.

"I strongly suggest you don't do that." she whispered.

"And why is that?"

"You'll never get me to leave." Severus filed that info away for later. He continued to rub her foot.

"So what have you been doing with yourself since you left school? Besides giving your former professors lap dances." Hermione's head shot up, he gave her an evil grin.

"I was under the influence!" he just shrugged. "You keep bringing that up, am I to believe that you enjoyed it?" again he just shrugged. "Well, well, well who would have thought that the big scary potions master is into kinky play." this comment caused Severus to cough.

"I hardly call a lap dance kinky." Hermione started to laugh. She pulled her foot away from him and offered him her other.

"I was only kidding." Severus unconsciously unbuckled Hermione's shoe. "As for what I've been doing, I've just been attending college and perfecting my potions." Severus gently started to rub her other foot. "My new professors think that I could become a potions mistress with the right training. Granted I still need some more work. In the next few months I'm going to need to find someone to apprentice for. I've already had a few offers."

"I know of a few good wizards that wouldn't mind having an apprentice. If you wish I can have them give you a floo." She nodded. Her head fell back again and a slight moan escaped her lips. "Am I to understand you enjoy this?"

"With hands like yours, hell yeah." she quickly covered her mouth. "I...I didn't...I didn't mean it like that." she said quickly.

It was his turn to smile. "If I knew it would be this easy to have a woman melt in my hands I would have done this years ago."

"Oh Severus." she laughed. "With your charming wit who wouldn't want a fine catch such as yourself?" Severus grunted. "What? It's true. Goddess, everyone of my girlfriends in school thought you the mysterious potions master. Bloody hell we even had a bet going as to who would have gotten you to at least smile once and a while."

"Oh?" he asked. "And who won this bet?"

"By the end of my seventh year the pot was two hundred Galleons, ten Sickles and fifteen Kunts."

"And who brought that prize home, just for making me smile?"

The corner of Hermione's lips curved. "Me."

"And what did you do with your prize?" he asked.

"I have it sitting in a potion jar; that I took from you, I might add, and have it sitting on my fire place mantle."

"So, you've had a small fortune sitting on your mantle, collecting dust, in a jar you stole from me, for nearly five years?" she nodded. "And why pray tell do you still have it?"

A blush crept up Hermione's face. "Well, it was the only thing I've ever won in my life."

"What about the Order of Merlin and you making Valedictorian. Plus, what about your award for all your efforts at Hogwarts?" he asked quickly. "What makes this one so important?"

"It's nice to see you paid a little attention to me while I was in school. But the reason this was so important was because it had nothing to do with how smart I was. It only had to do with the kind of person I was. And believe me when all you've had is your smarts it's kind of nice to be told that you can even soften the stone face of the potions master."

"My face isn't made of stone!" he stated. Hermione leaned forward and reached out. Her soft hand cupped his cheek and she allowed her thumb to slowly rubs his tender skin.

"Oh, I know this. Not many would know that you spend your time reading muggle novels and your need to sneak into the Herbology greenhouse and tend to the plants when Professor Sprout is away." Hermione quickly took her hand away. Severus looked her deeply in the eyes.

"How? How did you know that?" he asked in a dangerous whisper.

"I...I don't know." Hermione brought her hand to her head. She could feel a headache coming on. "You read muggle novels?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about." he said quickly, turning away from her. "How did you know that?"

"I told you, I don't know. All I did was touch you and I saw you sitting in that chair," she pointed to a leather chair next to the fire place, "reading some book called Flowers in the Attic, drinking red wine and listening to the sound track to Titanic." she couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds like something I would do."

Severus quickly stood up. "Albus you stupid, neurotic, old coot!" he started to pace the area between the coffee table and fireplace. "The least you could have done was tell me before hand! Bloody Hell! I swear the next time I see you I'm going to..." he stopped when he noticed that Hermione was still sitting on his sofa. She had pulled her legs up under her so as not to be stepped on during Severus rant. "Tell me your eyes aren't brown."

"I like to think of them a cinnamon, but on my driver's license it does say bro..." she stopped quickly and caught on to what he was thinking. "No! No way, nuh uh...besides I only worked for Crag for three weeks. There is no way that I could be the person he was talking about."

"You took divisonation in school, did you not?"

"Kind of, I kind of walked out on Trelawney when she told me and I quote 'I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity of the resonance of the future.' The woman was no more a seer then you or I."

"That doesn't bold well for you, or myself, in that case." he said. "Sibyll was indeed a seer, just not a very good one. I myself have a gift of foresight. A poor gift, but one nun the less." his brow furrow. "But you, you predicted everything that happened last night. And just by one touch. Once again, I do believe Sibyll was wrong."

* * *

Ok, Ok, here's another chapter. Don't ya'll love me? Anywho...the quote is a real quote from the Prisoner of Azkaban on the bottom of pg. 107, if you wanted to know. Anywho...here it is...um...might do another chap. if ya'll want. Let me know. hugs all who read and review and those who just read 


	4. A Vision of the Future

Hermione stared at her former professor as he continued to pace the room. Her mind kept going back to what he had said. She wanted to laugh at the fact that the most feared potion master of Hogwarts was listening to the Titanic soundtrack, but knew it would be inappropriate. Several questions ran through her head. Why hadn't she noticed the fact that she could read people just by touching them? Why hadn't see believed the out come of the war when she hugged Harry that last time? How come that blasted man couldn't sit down? 

"Severus could you please sit down. Your incessant pacing is making me sick." Severus looked at her. Why hadn't he seen it. All the tell-tail signs were there. She was extremely bright, she always knew the answers, and if she didn't she knew where to find them. Was it possible that she was the girl Albus sent him for?

"I'll stop when I'm damn good and ready, Miss Granger." he snapped.

"Well, Professor SNAPE, I was just making a suggestion." she hissed back at him. 'When did we drop from first name bases?' she thought.

"I don't need you making suggestions! I'm quite old enough to do that on my own." Just to prove his point he ungracefully fell into the spot next to her on the sofa.

"Well, I'm glad for you." she snapped. "Why are we yelling?"

"Haven't a clue." he answered, his voice dropped to his normal volume. He turned to look at her. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well..." she cooed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Severus sighed. "All through school you had to be the best in your studies. Nun the less you are the same at the university." she nodded. "You held on to the belief that light would win over darkness, even when it looked hopeless. You almost gave up your life to protect others. Your just too much."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?" he shugged. "I'm not as noble as you put it. I'm just like everyone else. I just go by what my gut tells me. There's nothing else I can do. As for my studying it's my only outlet to the rest of the world. Sometimes even us intellectuals need to escape." she winked at him.

"You know I'm going to have to take you back to Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes widened. "I have to. Albus told me I couldn't come back with out the new seer. He told me that it was vitle that I find her and bring her back."

"What? The school will explode if the school doesn't have a Divination teacher? It's not like it ever had any good teachers." Severus glared at her. "Present comapny excluded. McGonagall and Dumbledore were great teachers but come on! I even knew Hagrid wasn't the best person for the Care of Magical Creatures class. I only encuraged it to give him some confidence. Also there has NEVER been a DADA teacher to last over a year."

"You put up a good argument, but I still have to take you back." Hermione looked into his dark eyes. "Besides you said so yourself you need to find a potions master to be an apprentice to. So why don't you teach Divination and be my apprentice?" her lips twitched.

"Are you kidding?"

"Will it get you to come to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Because I refuse to drag you there kicking and screaming."

Without thinking Hermione threw herself on Severus. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his chest. Severus didn't know what to do. This was the second time this night that Hermione had willingly clung to him (him carrying her was just a reaction when she held on to his neck, it doesn't count). He slowly brought his arms around her waist and held her. He gently placed his chin on her head.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

She looked up at him. "No, but you can take this as a yes." she slowly brought her lips to his.

Severus thought he was losing his mind. Here he was sitting in his London flat kissing his former student, who just accepted an appenticeship. Once more he was kissing Hermione Granger, pride of Gryffindor and slowly stealing his cold heart.

Hermione brought her arms up around his neck and allowed her hands to travel up to the nape of his neck. She gently brought her fingers though his hair. She found it quite soft and silky. She didn't know why she was kissing him, nor did she care. She could feel his wearyness of the situation but she could also feel how eager he was.

Soon she was seeing flashes of herself and Severus asleep together in a bed, naked. Another flash of herself wearing a beautiful white dress and him in a georguse set of black dress robs with sliver snake trim. As soon as that flash was over she saw him holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and a little boy with black hair looking up at him. One last flash showed Severus holding her in his arms as they watched the little boy, now grown, and a girl graduating from Hogwarts.

Hermione quickly pulled away. She had just seen her future with Severus. She knew what tonight would lead if they continued what they were doing. But what were they doing? 'It's just innocent flirting.' she tried to convince herself. Severus looked Hermione in the eyes. They held no expression and looked glazed over. He knew she saw something.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"You...me...together..."

* * *

Good? Bad? Keep going? Well well well our little Hermione _shakes head_ Can I be Hermione? Just for this story? Please? RR 


	5. To Tell or Not To Tell

To Tell or Not To Tell 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"You...me...together..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus raised his left eyebrow. "What exactly did you see?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. 'Why am I seeing these images of Sev and me?' she asked herself. "Oh, you know. You and me."

"What about you and me?" he asked. He could tell that she was hiding something. It wasn't really the best time for her to have a vision of them. His mind was already running wild with her earlier actions and he just couldn't wait to have her, in more ways than one. But the fact that she was having visions of the two of them meant something important was going to happen.

Hermione needed to come up with a story and quick. If she told him what she saw then he would put a stop to the first part of her vision, and she REALLY wanted that part to happen. The only problem was that if he stopped the first part then the next parts would completely change. She didn't know if she could forget the sight of Severus holding that baby girl, or how he looked when they watched their children graduate.

"Oh, I..." she stumbled. "I just saw us going to Hogwarts and Dumbledore welcoming me as the new teacher." she lied. 'I lied to him. I can't believe I lied to him.'

"Is that all?" he asked. She gave a weak nod. "Well if that's all..." he gently cupped her cheek and leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Hermione didn't know if it was her imagination or it really happened but she could have sworn that she felt a shock the moment his lips touched hers. She was kissing Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, Hogwarts potions master and the most feared professor at Hogwarts. What was she doing?

She slowly brought her arms back around his neck and allowed her hands to travel back up to the nap of his neck. She could feel him pull her closer to him. Ever so slowly they ended up laying on the sofa. Her swollen ankle forgotten, and her vision all but a memory.

Severus couldn't control his hands as the began to roam over her body. His hand slipped from her cheek down to her neck and slowly made it's way down to her breast. He let his fingers gently sweep over her generously sized chest. Hermione heard herself give an involuntary moan as she felt his hands explore her body. She prayed that he wouldn't laugh at the birthmark that lay just beneath her top. She cursed herself for not getting the ridicules star shaped mark removed when she was younger.

He released his claim on her lips and brought his own down her bare neck. He could feel her shivering under his touch. He soon found himself smiling at how he made her quake. He brought his other hand up to her shoulder and gently pulled the bow of her halter top and watched as the top released its burden.

A gasp left Hermione's lips as she felt a cool breeze cross her tender nipples. She quickly looked down to see that she was now flashing her former professor. A blush crept up her tan skin as she saw him take one of her breast in his hand and knead it. Once again a quiet moan left her lips as she tilted her head back.

Severus could feel the want grow within his groin and prayed that he wasn't taking advantage of her. He pulled his head from her neck and looked down at her full breast. He gave a light chuckle when he saw her birthmark. 'How cute.' he said to himself. 'Did I just say 'cute'?' He looked up at her and say the pure pleasure that caressed her face.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I do hope I'm not being to forward with you, Hermione." She let out another low moan.

"Not...at all." she panted. "But I would suggest you not push me over the edge before you've had your fill." She winked at him, as she saw a smirk grow on his lips.

She brought her hands at the top of his jeans and grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. The shirt was thrown half-hazardly across the room as Severus finished removing her halter.

Severus positioned himself above her and once again captured her lips. Hermione ran her finger tips over his bare back. He quickly figured were this major snog was going to lead and knew it should be taken to a more appropriate place. He gently pull himself off of her, only to have her give a grunt of disapproval.

Severus pulled her to a standing positions when she felt a sharp pain explode up her leg that caused her to fell into his arms. "This wont do." he said shaking his arms. Once again he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the living room and made his way to a room down a hall off the main foray.

His room was nothing out of the norm. He had a large double size bed, a dresser with a television on top of it, a mirror against one of the walls and a door that lead to, what Hermione assumed, that bathroom. She started hearing cheers coming from the mirror.

"Way to go, Sev!" it cheered. Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Excuse me a moment, love." Severus said to her, after laying her on the bed, as he turned to the mirror and threw a shirt over it. She could still hear mumbling coming from under the shirt but it was now less apparent.

"I like the mirror." she laughed.

Severus shook his head. "It was a gift from Albus a few years ago." He looked down at the young woman laying on his bed and almost groaned in pleasure of just looking at her.

Hermione beckoned him over. He walked back over to the bed and stood in front of her. To say he was shocked when she started to unbutton his jeans would have been an understatement. He had to close his eyes from the sensation she gave him each time her fingers touched his skin. She slipped two of her fingers under the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. They made it to his knees before she took his manhood in her mouth.

Severus let loose the groan he had been holding. He brought his hands to her head and entangled his fingers in her hair. She slowly let her tongue caress his manhood. She loved the groan he let go each time she took in the whole of it. She continued to suck him until he couldn't take it anymore.

Severus pushed her back on the bed and attacked her breast with his mouth. He worked quickly on her skirt, removing it was easier said than done. He soon gave up and just used his wand to remove it. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn he heard that blasted mirror laugh at his inpatient ness.

He wanted to know every part of her, and she seemed to want the very same thing. They rolled on the bed, each trying to take control. He finally won their little batter. He held her tightly beneath him. He entered her slowly, to keep her from any pain. As soon as he could tell she was enjoying herself his pace quickened. Severus was riding waves of passion; the Summerland was there, he was able to reach out and touch it; and as he did, his body stiffened and he relaxed on top of her.

Their breathing slowly began to return to normal. Severus slowly pulled himself off of her as she curled up beside him. They laid there for a while as he drew patterns on her back and as she gently played with the few hairs that covered his chest. Soon they both fell asleep still holding one and other.

At some point of the night, Ria had come into the room and covered them up. She had also brought both of them clean clothes for when the awoke the next morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus was awakened by someone knocking on his bedroom door. He had forgotten what had happened the night before until he felt someone cling to him. He saw a mass of brown hair, and quickly remembered the night and how he had ended up in bed with this beautiful creature. He was careful not to wake her as he brought the covers up around her bare chest. If he got out of the bed she would wake so he thought against it.

"Enter." he said quietly.

"Good morning, Severus..." started a jolly Albus as he walked into the room. He stopped quickly as he saw his long time friend laying in bed with a girl next to him. "Maybe I should come back?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That may be best!" sneered Severus. Albus quickly left the room and closed the door. Severus shook his head. 'He knew, that blasted ol' man knew.' "Damn it!" he cried out. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Sorry, love." he said kissing the top of her head. "I have to go deal with someone. I wont be but a few minutes. Feel free to take a shower and freshen up. I'll have Ria bring you something to eat."

Hermione gave him an evil grin. "How about you stay here and we can continue what we were working on last night."

Severus chuckled, "I would love to, but I must see to my visitor. I wont be long." He kissed her forehead again and climbed out of the bed. He quickly put on a pair of pants he had laying on the floor and went to the door. "I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he winked.

* * *

Please Please Please...don't kill me! This is the first time I've ever written a story with a sex sene. If it really sucked please tell me and I'll never write one ever again. shhh have a secret...these type of senes scare the crap out of me to write. I don't want tosound like a perve when I write it. Again, if it sucks, sorry. 


	6. Damn Twinkle

Damn Twinkle 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he winked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus walked out of his bedroom, pulling on a t-shirt he had grabbed off the mirror. He was entirely sure as to where Albus was, but he knew he needed a strong cup of coffee before he dealt with that man. 'What ever that man needs it had bloody well be important.' he cursed.

He walked into the kitchen only to find Ria filling a cup with hot coffee. He looked around the kitchen and saw that accursed man sitting at the table drinking out of his favorite cup. Severus could see that blasted twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Good morning, Severus." smiled Albus. Severus rubbed his face as Ria handed him his cup of coffee.

"Is master hungry?" she asked softly.

"Not at the moment, but would you please bring some breakfast to my guest in my bed room." The house-elf looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a slight bow and went to cooking some eggs and bacon.

"How are you this morning, my good man?" asked Albus as he took a sip of his coffee.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, Albus." The old man only gave him a small smile. "I do believe I found your seer last night."

"Oh?" asked Albus, acting surprised.

"Yes, and I do believe that you knew all along who she was." Albus gave him a hurt look. "Give it up man! Some how you know everything that goes on in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. I tend to wonder how come you didn't teach Divination when you were a teacher."

Albus gave a small chuckle. "How do you know I didn't?" Severus shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "So, how is Miss Granger these days?" At the mention of her name Severus spit out the hot liquid he had in his mouth. Albus' smile grew.

"I...I..."

"I'm quite well, Professor." said a delicate voice from the door way. She was wearing one of Severus white dress shirts and her skirt from last night, granted you really couldn't see it. She had pulled her hair back in a low ponytail.

"Why good morning, Miss Granger." Albus said acting surprised to see her.

"Give it up, old man. We know you knew I was here. So spill what was so damn important that you had to wake us so damn early?" she walked over to Severus and draped her arms over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I thought I told you to wait in the room." he whispered.

She smiled at him. "I got tired of that blasted mirror giving me cat-calls and whistling at me. Besides, I was getting lonely." she cooed. Severus gently cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Will the Misses have her breakfast in the kitchen?" asked Ria.

"Yes, thank you." Ria put a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on the table next to Severus. Hermione slipped into his lap. He took a piece of bacon from the plate and held it to her (Hermione) lips. Hermione quickly took a bite, almost nipping him.

"Careful, love." he whispered. They could hear Albus chuckling to himself. "So, do tell us what has brought you here at such an early hour?"

"It's only eight in the morning." he said all innocently.

"It's still early." answered Severus.

"Especially if you went to bed around five in the morning." giggled Hermione.

"Shh." said Severus, holding one of his long fingers to his lips.

Albus chuckled to himself again. "I was just seeing how you were progressing in your hunt for the new Divination teacher."

"It would have been quicker if you had told me who she was."

"Yes, that is true." he nodded. "But this was much more fun." Hermione burst out laughing. "So, have you convinced her to join our team?" It was Severus' turn to laugh.

"I think she may take the job."

"I may need to be persuaded a little more." she said winking at Severus.

"Would you like it if I left so you can return to your present shag?" It was Hermione's turn to spit out the contents of her mouth.

"ALBUS!" she cried. He looked at the both of them with an innocent grin on his lips.

"I'm quite sure we are all adults here. So lets not beat around the bush." He said getting up. "Start of term is next week. I'm sure you can entertain each other until then." he winked at Severus. "I'll be expecting both of you at the welcoming feast. I will see you then." There was a loud pop and Albus was gone.

Severus shook his head, while Hermione recovered from what her former head master had said. "That man."

"No kidding." he answered. They didn't say anything for a while as Hermione ate her breakfast and Ria brought a plate over for Severus. He finally said once the plates were cleared. "So, how are we going to entertain ourselves for the next four days?"

Hermione gave him an evil grin. "I have some ideas."

* * *

Hello hello! Ok, first I would like to know if the review from madamloon, is that a flame or not? My last chap was just to get to the next chap. If I offended I'm sorry, I'm planning on changing my rating anywho. 


End file.
